


Vertigine

by michirukaiou7



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzatabella10shinsengumi.html">Set per la Mezza Tabella, 08. Vertigine</a></p><p>Cosa succede, quando la persona più importante della tua vita sta per morire?</p><p>SPOILER sugli episodi 86 e 87, o non ci capirete nulla!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vertigine

Cosa succede, quando la persona più importante della tua vita sta per morire? Quella per cui hai sacrificato tutto perché, da sola, nel bene e nel male, incarna il senso della tua esistenza?  
Succede che senti una vertigine tale da scuotere la terra; per lo meno, questo è quel che provò Sougo Okita nel varcare la soglia di quel vagone e trovarsi davanti i suoi sedicenti colleghi che circondavano il Comandante.  
– Okita-kun - lo rimproverò Itou, come se quella situazione avesse un qualcosa di normale – Non dovevi essere di guardia?  
– Io  _sono_  di guardia.  
Perché Kondo-san poteva anche essere un idiota che non sapeva vedere al di là del suo naso, uno che si fidava di chiunque, anche del nemico, se vedeva in lui un briciolo di bontà, un tonto senza speranza che aveva dato a Hijikata il ruolo di Vice-comandante che sarebbe spettato a  _lui_.  
Ma era Kondo-san.  
E lui sarebbe passato sul cadavere di chiunque avesse osato toccarlo; perché non importava quanti problemi potesse portare loro quell’indole troppo buona: perché era il difetto più grande di Kondo-san, ma anche il motivo per cui adesso persino un tipo come lui era pronto a battersi e morire pur di proteggerlo.

~*~

Cosa succede, quando la persona più importante della tua vita sta per morire? Quella per cui hai sacrificato tutto perché, da sola, nel bene e nel male, incarna il senso della tua esistenza?  
Succede che senti una vertigine tale da scuotere la terra; per lo meno, questo è quel che provò Toshiro Hijikata nel vedere il Comandante sulla pensilina di quel treno.  
Perché avrebbe potuto essere felice, se avesse voluto, con Mitsuba, ma non l’aveva fatto perché, in cuor suo, la natura di samurai era stata più forte ed importante di quella di uomo; e i samurai giurano fedeltà ad un unico signore, e quella persona era il Comandante.  
Kondo che l’aveva recuperato dalla strada, mezzo morto, e gli aveva dato una casa, degli ideali e, soprattutto, la possibilità di imparare a combattere come un samurai. Aveva dato un senso alla sua vita e a quella di tutti coloro che avevano messo piede nella Shinsengumi; e non importava che fosse un tonto troppo buono, anzi, era proprio per quello che erano lì.  
Era solo per quello che  _lui_  era lì, pronto a morire.  
Perché lui era l’ultimo baluardo a difesa di Isao Kondo e lo sarebbe stato fino alla fine.


End file.
